Rick and Eliza forever 100 years
by Regularfan5
Summary: Rick's twin sister Eliza Sanchez is the one person he cares about the most in the world. Read what happens when she re- enters his life.
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fiction on this site. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry if the characters may be a little out of character (especially Rick cuz he's a hard character to write) reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated. :)**

Eliza returned to her luxury house in Hollywood. She turned on the light revealing her figure. She was an old woman around 60 years old or so, her figure was tall and thin, her hair was ruffled and long in a turquoise color and she wore a pair of brown bell bottom pants with a flower as a belt buckle and a light blue sweater.

She walked inside and slumped on the couch in the middle of the large front room with a very depressed look on her face. After a few seconds, she pulled out a drawer from under the table in front of the couch and retrieved her rolling paper and nicotine and started rolling a joint.

When she was done with the nicotine part, she pulled out another drawer to retrieve a small bag which normally contained weed but this time she brought it up to her eye and realized there was none left. She sighed annoyedly and got up to look through her shelves to see if she could find anything.

Instead, she stumbled upon a book she found familiar. Out of curiosity, she opened it to look inside. She found a bunch of pictures neatly glued on. Oh yeah, this was her scrapbook back in the day. Still standing, she flipped through the pages smiling. Her head flooded with memories of her childhood and young adult ages.

She noticed that a spiky haired guy was in a lot of them. Rick, her twin brother, Rick Sanchez. She started to wonder what happened? How could two people who were so close for so long drift apart so easily? She hadn't even thought about it much. She guessed she got that from him when he used to say "don't think about it."

She wondered what he was up to these days if he was alive but even if she wanted to visit him, she had no idea where he was. She put her eyes aside from the notebook for a second to notice a box. She stooped over to the box to look inside, she found a bunch of devices. She brought them out one by one, taking a deep look at them as she did.

Each of them facing her with a different memory reminding her of how she got it off Rick and what it does. Eventually, she came to a device with a screen on it, she turned it on. The memory of how she got that device then came to her mind.

"There you are, Eliza! I've been looking all over for you, god damn it! Do you know how hard it is to find someone on another planet?" younger Rick asked frustratedly yet relieved to finally have found her.

"I- I'm sorry, Rick, I just wanted to explore. It isn't every day that you get to see a city made of glass. And then I got lost and I had no idea where to find you and I thought I was lost forever" Eliza's voice started to crack on the last part of her sentence as tears came to her eyes.

Rick's facial expression lightened up a little as he started to feel bad for her.

"H- hey, it's ok. Look I've got something for ya" he said as he reached into his backpack for a device. "This is a tracker. You just say the name of the person you want to find and it'll tell you where they are. Like this. Computer, l-locate my Eliza Sanchez."

A female voice came out of the device to Eliza's surprise

"Eliza on planet gass, galaxy FCGF, dimension C-137, 1 meter away," the device said.

"Now w-we can always find each other, Eliza. We'll always be together, no matter what" Rick stated.

We'll always be together no matter what. Eliza teared up at the memory and was absolutely certain what she wanted to do. "Computer. Locate my Rick Sanchez."

A green portal opened up in front of what seemed like a regular house. A million thoughts went through Eliza's head at that moment. Why would her brother live in another dimension? Was that even the right place? What would he say when he saw her again? Would he be disgusted that she would have the nerve to just walk into his life again after just leaving it without saying goodbye? She decided to just knock on the door and say whatever came to mind.

It was an average morning in the Smith household. Beth had just finished making pancakes as Jerry was playing his balloon game wearing a suit and tie as Morty and summer sat at the table with summer on her phone and Morty twiddling his thumbs and staring at Rick when he thought he wasn't looking. Rick had a massive hangover as he felt and looked like crap. Everyone ignored it until Rick grabbed a bucket and vomited. Summer said "gross" in her usual teenage tone as Beth began to ask "geez dad, how much did you drink last night?"

"Sh-sh," Rick said signaling her to quiet down as he focused on his headache. He then took out an elixir from his lab coat pocket and drank the whole thing, this seemed to make him a bit more awake as if it had cured or at liest numbed his hangover. They all ate in silence for a moment before the doorbell rang. Nobody budged to get it and they couldn't use Jerry's unemployment against him anymore. Beth sighed and got up to answer it.

Beth opened the door to see a familiar looking woman in front of her. She couldn't quite put together where she'd seen her before but then the woman started to speak

"oh my gosh, Hi beth! It's been so long! Wow, you've grown so much since I last saw you, you're like, a woman now! Anyway, does... Rick live here?"

Beth immediately called "dad! there's some woman here to see you." Rick exhaled an "ugh!" and went to the door, he stopped when he saw who it was.

Eliza was expecting a big reunion but all she got from him was an "oh." Eliza's spirit was turned a little down by this but didn't let it show, she knew how Rick was like so she decided to give him the full Eliza Sanchez and hugged him.

"Get the fuck off" Rick demanded before Eliza immediately obeyed. She then started rambling while following Rick as he walked back into the kitchen

"Oh my gosh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you again!" "uhu," Rick replied uninterested.

"I swear to god, you're the only person I have left" Eliza Continued. "Uhu," Rick replied again with no change in his attitude as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Everyone in my life has used me. They either only hung out with me because I was hit pop star Eliza fucking Sanchez or to get drugs off me. But you knew me before I was huge and we've been through thick and thin together-"

Eliza was cut off when Rick turned around to face her, his lab coat swiveling in the breeze as he did so "I'm sure that's all so very terrible for you but listen, I don't give a fuck" he stated.

"Eliza all of a sudden started to feel really sad and embarrassed as a million thoughts started racing through her head "I shouldn't have come here, Is he still mad at me? I've just made a fool of myself. He doesn't care about me anymore." After a second, Rick continued walked and sat down where he was before at the table as Eliza followed and sat across from him because it was the only chair available at the table. As they sat down, Morty and Summer were both interested in where this was going but couldn't stay because the bus had just arrived. They both hesitantly left for school as Jerry was easily out the door to his car because he had absolutely no interest in his father-in-law's personal life.

Rick ate in silence for a minute as Eliza sat there awkwardly watching him eat. She racked her brain on what to do as she felt more and more awkward the longer she left things silent. Rick, on the other hand, didn't care as he considered feeling awkward a petty human thing that people wasted their time worrying about. Eliza eventually decided to start talking again about something different "It was quite hard to find you, I have no idea why you decided to go live in another dimension."

Rick's head immediately turned up from his almost finished pancakes in curiosity.

He asked "which dimension are you from?" very eager to know but didn't let it show in his voice.

"C-137" Eliza replied in one bit.

Rick's face automatically lit up, completely interested now he said "Oh, well why didn't you say so? We... have a lot of catching up to do."

Rick asked, "so, what happened?"

Eliza was confused for a second by the sudden burst of interest that had just quickly appeared on Ricks' face but thought she started to understand when she thought about it.

Before she told him her dimension, he thought this was the Eliza from whatever this dimension was and it wasn't the Eliza he'd grown up with so of course, he didn't give a fuck whatever the Rick of this dimension had done.

After a moment's awkward silence, Eliza finally began to speak. He hadn't seen her since her wedding, last time Rick saw her, Eliza was happy and now she was miserable. He was probably asking for an explanation.

"Um, well, after I got married, I was happy for a little while before I realized he was a total jerk. It turned out he only married me because I was rich in the end. So we got a divorce."

"I hope you took your name back. We wouldn't exactly be the Sanchez twins partners in crime if your last name were Sawyer" Rick cut in.

"Haha, yeah, took my last name. But he kept the kids" Eliza said sadly.

"What a fucking idiot" Rick replied. Eliza straightened up and put her "I don't give a fuck" facial expression back on and continued. "Then I had nobody, so I've taken up a few hobbies and just stuck to them, sometimes hang out with my fake friends, throw parties all the time, basic Hollywood stuff."

Eliza then stopped talking for a second to drop a couple pills in her mouth "oh, and I'm a drug addict" she stated.

"Alcoholic," Rick replied as he took out his flask and clinked it together with Eliza's pill cartridge then took a deep sip.

Nobody was home, everything was quiet around the house. Eliza had questions for Rick too that she really wanted to ask as she watching rick sit there looking grumpy drinking his alcohol.

"What happened to "giving it one more shot?" she finally asked.

Rick began to chuckle for a moment and said "reality kicked me in the fucking butt" Eliza seemed confused by that answer, Rick caught this and elaborated "things went well for a little while, I really thought things had changed but she's gone now."

Eliza bothered him no more because it seemed like an uncomfortable subject and she knew how little Rick liked to feel.

They soon enough moved from the table into the living room, Rick turned on the interdimensional cable.

"It's been a long time since I've seen this", no reply. They watched for an hour or so, flicking through the channel as they shared a bottle of whiskey.

Out of nowhere, Rick suddenly said "here's an idea, let's go on a wild drug bender" "way ahead of you" Eliza replied as she got out a bunch of different earth drugs from her pockets.

Rick wasn't surprised, he was never surprised at anything anymore but mainly because he knew how far this could go because they've done it together before but Rick was never the responsible adult to say no to drugs and he was always looking for some kind of substance to push away the deep pain that was always just there so he began with some cocaine.

He sniffed up so much, the rush was almost instantaneous as he immediately got up and ran into the garage to go fetch a few things. Eliza on the other hand, just sat there feeling the rush wash over her.

Rick returned with a bunch of different things, crystals, files, plants etc... as he yelled "Ricky ticky tavy, bitch!" Eliza's favorite part of doing these with her brother was that he always brought new amazing experiences to the table that he'd retrieved in other dimensions and/or planets.

A few hours later after playing around with their new "abilities" while on certain drugs, they decided it would be a lot more fun if they went out and though Eliza just wanted to go around the earth like last time, Rick forced her on the ship.

As they exited the driveway up and soon left earth, Rick stated: "now we can have some REAL fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Rick and Eliza were riding on Ricks ship through space completely out of it, they'd been going like that for a while but they had no idea how long, they had just been talking about everything they've been up to since they last saw each other. They were saying stuff that they would never say to anyone else, or sober as a matter of fact.

Rick had suggested multiple times that they go somewhere but Eliza insisted they stay on the ship because she was having so much fun talking to him, or actually, anyone who knew her before she got big and wasn't just trying to get something out of her and who she felt she could really trust.  
Rick always tried not to think about the things that bothered him but he was crazy drunk and at this point of drunkness, things tend to just spill out of his mouth but it was nice knowing there would be no consequences of letting his guard down to her.

He always had trouble opening up because every time he did, he got punished for it. Perfect example: at bird persons wedding. He always did wonder what would've happened if Tammy hadn't ended up being an intergalactic nark. Would things be different now? Would he be a better and happier person who could open himself up to his family or anyone?

He would never know because he'd checked and there were no other timelines with a Rick who even thought to change at the wedding, even though it was numbered how many Ricks threw a party so Birdperson and tammy could meet or even had a bird person in their life, but very little even went to the wedding because most of them didn't give enough fucks about Jerry to get him when he'd been shipped to planet squanch.

He told all this to Eliza as he rambled on with the hundreds of other things that were bothering him in his own cynical Rick way of saying them, he'd never talk about his feeling about things that happened or admit that he was hurt by anything, he would just say something like "stupid ass mother fuckers weren't worth my genius anyway" or "but it doesn't matter, I don't care" and Eliza would pick up on that this stuff kept him up at night. She knew her brother.

Eliza tried to listen to as much as she could but she was so out of it from numerous different crossfades in her system, she found it very hard to concentrate. They fell asleep often when they felt tired, they were on their own schedules so they could do whatever they wanted as usual to Eliza since she didn't have to work and had no responsibilities and more usual to Rick as he did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

Once when Eliza had passed out and Rick was awake, he just put his feet up, took out his flask and sipped it continuously as he looked up at the stars from his big dome window while looking back on Eliza's body from time to time. He just thought about how at the end of the day, this was what it was all about, this was all that mattered, being able to look up at the stars in space with his sister, even if she was unconscious at the moment.

But after a while, Rick got bored as he easily did. This, in fact, felt like a record for him to not get bored from sitting and talking for so long. Also, he really badly needed to pee out the heavy amounts of alcohol he's consumed.  
He looked down at his sister who was still unconscious and out the window, he looked way into the distance where he saw a nearby planet and instantaneously made the decision to make a pit stop. He turned the ship around toward that planet.

It was fine visiting wherever he wanted without having to worry about sending out a genius brainwave without Morty because Eliza had the same stupid waves as Morty.  
Rick generally did enjoy hanging out with stupid people, they seemed nicer and more obedient and caring rather than the smart people that on one hand, he respected, were complete assholes like himself and was always in competition with him which made it nearly impossible to maintain any kind of relationship between them.  
The only stupid person he could think of that he hated was Jerry and though Rick always said it was because he was an idiot, that wasn't the reason he hated him (other than being a threat to getting him kicked out of the house.)  
When Rick landed the ship, he headed straight for the bathroom, when he got out, he bought a few more beers before his beeper went off from inside one of his many lab coat pockets and saw that it had tracked a substance of psilocybin (hallucinogen) around those parts. He woke Eliza up with a needle filled with a serum that wakes you up from anything instantaneously without having to adjust.  
Eliza complained "what? I was enjoying that!"  
Rick soon came to say "I don't give a fuck, look" as he shoved the tracker in Eliza's face.  
"Is that shrooms?" she asked.  
Rick let out a small pitiful laugh and said: "fuck no, this stuff is so much better." Eliza's excitement rose as he said "come on, let's adventure, like old times, right?" knowing that would raise her enthusiasm and his chances for her to agree.  
She replied, "forever 100 years."


	3. Chapter 3

They had been walking for what felt like forever, bored out of their minds, totally high, they felt like they were floating when they walked but it was still a tough task as they paid attention to each and every step they took and kept wondering if they were walking funny. Eliza began to laugh to herself uncontrollably, this came to Ricks attention so he questioned it

"w-what are you laughing at?"

"I completely forgot how... uhh, what was I saying?"

Rick began to laugh to himself and leaned on Eliza's shoulder "y-you completely forgot how...?" he repeated.

"oh, how... weird it is to be on an alien planet" Eliza finally finished as she started waving her hand around in the air, feeling how weird it felt when she bent her fingers and moved it around swiftly.

"Hands are so weird," she said.

"Ahaha, you're tripping balls," Rick said as he was lighting up another joint, he smoked a puff, held it in for a while and offered it to Eliza who took the offer, smoked the rest and threw it on the ground and stomped it with her foot.

They walked a bit more before they fell to the floor, Eliza's smile spread freakishly wide while Ricks' face was in a completely relaxed state with a lazy but genuine smile. Rick pulled out a couple of bags of snacks from one of his inside lab coat pockets and handed one to Eliza while keeping one for himself.

"Oh god, thank you, I'm starving! Munchies, you know?" Eliza's high turned to deeply philosophical

"do you ever think about how there are hundreds of billions of planets out there and how tiny and insignificant we are?"

"I've visited most of them and I'm the smartest man in the universe, I-I have the ability to save or destroy all of these if I want, so I have a deep significance, y-you can't pull that earth philosophy on me, it's too ironic," Rick replied being a smartass about it.

"Wow, things have changed so much, just wanted to bring up one of your favorite subjects to talk about as a kid."

They just lay there for a long time, feeling the high of their last bit of weed slowly come down until Eliza fell asleep and Rick just sat there, taking consistent sips from his flask. He never really got much sleep, frankly he didn't see the point of it, it was a waste of time to him, the only times he fell asleep was when he literally could not bare to be awake any longer but every time he fell asleep, he would have nightmares that he would avoid having at any cost. He eventually pulled out his beeper to check where the hilusonigen was located and realized they were sitting on it

"holy shiiiiit, it's right here mothahfuckahhh!" he exclaimed as he shook Eliza's shoulder awakening her.

"Ugh!, what is- woah, it's here! Yes!" Eliza said. She picked up what Rick was doing and followed, they both picked as many of those things as they could and stuffed it into a small plastic bag Rick was carrying till it was filled so much it wouldn't fit anymore. When they were done, they started popping a few in their mouths before they heard a gurgle from the distance.

"What was that?" Eliza asked with a scared tone, Rick didn't reply but sped up what he was doing and stuffed the bag in his pocket. "Time to run," he stated, grabbed Eliza's arm and ran as fast as they could. Eliza was screaming at the top of her voice while Rick had a grumpy yet concentrated look on his face as he tried to remember where he parked the ship, eventually after a lot of running, the weird beast wouldn't quit, they eventually found the ship, got in and left the planet as quickly as possible.

"What was that?!" Eliza questioned again, completely horrified this time, sure she was used to this stuff but she had completely forgotten how weird it could really get.

"That was a norp," Rick stated as if it was completely normal.

"What's a norp?" Eliza questioned.

"Ugh! Do I really have to get into explaining the species? Look, we stole its babies, that's why it was so persistent to get us, that's all you need to know," Rick replied irritatedly.

"We're eating babies, their babies are drugs? That's sick!" Eliza replied as she was spitting out any remaining substance she had in her mouth.

"I don't see why you're getting so horrified at this, we do the same thing on earth, we eat animals, those are living creatures and plants are drugs so, in a way you could say they're also living creatures, oooh Eliza, you're such a TERRIBLE person. We also eat vegetables and fruits-"

"ok, ok I get it. You're right, you don't need to rub it in," Eliza cut Rick off.

"Well, better get comfortable because this stuff takes a loooong time to kick in so, while we're waiting..."

Rick pulled out a couple of bottles of vodka from the back seat, gave one to Eliza and kept one to himself as he put his feet up taking long gulps from it.

Eliza took a few long gulps from it too and was good to go but Rick needed a lot more to get buzzed, once she did, she reached over to the ship's radio and turned on the first song that played, she didn't care what it was, she was drunk, she'd dance to anything. She started moving around in her seat, letting her body take over to the beat. It was a bunch of rapping with a lot of swearing in it, Rick's favorite. Rick, on the other hand, was a bit more specific, he was known as a "high-functioning alcoholic."

He changed it to some broadway musical they used to love to sing along to as kids.

Eliza screamed "YEEESSSSS!" and started singing along every word to the complex songs that blared and Rick joined in despite his terrible singing voice, he didn't care. They carried on swirling around to the effects of the heavy doses of alcohol and singing at the same time, both very content and happy, laughing in between lyrics.

"Shiiit!"

"W-what is it?" Eliza asked.

"I just realized I didn't tell anyone where I went," Rick replied as he turned the music off to the silence of being in the middle of literally nowhere.

"SO what? You never tell anyone where you're going, that's kind your thing," Eliza replied confused. She thought: had he changed that much since she last saw him? It had been 20 years after all.

"Ugh! Don't tell me what my thing is, that's my decision, but Beth is just super nervous I'll leave again. The only reason I haven't is because I need Morty for my adventures. Damn family, getting in the way of everything, I don't need them, I don't need anybody, I'm Rick Sanchez, I do whatever I want whenever I want," he mumbled while dialing Beth's number into his intergalactic phone he made that can call anywhere without having to get a signal.

Beth was at the kitchen table sipping her wine, every now and again Summer or Morty would come by and talk to her trying to convince her that Rick hadn't left her. "He probably just wanted to hang out alone with whoever that girl who looked a lot like grandpa Rick was." They were trying to give Rick the benefit of the doubt to Beth but secretly, they hated him so much for it, just taking off like that. Suddenly Beth's phone started to ring, she picked it up slowly and when she saw who it was, she pressed the button faster than lightning

"Dad?" Beth asked.

"Yes sweety I-it's me," Rick was trying to sound as sober as possible but that was hard to do because he was freaking wasted as fuck, he'd almost drank the entire bottle of vodka.

"Where are you?" she sounded concerned, inside Rick felt all warm and the thought popped into his mind without wanting it to 'she cares about me' but he pushed it away as soon as it came, alcohol always made him love people more but he'd been drinking it for so long, he'd learned to control those feelings and push them away.

"D-don't worry Sweeettyyy, I'm hanging out with Eliza, we're having a great time."

A sudden burst came from the background by Eliza when he said that "WHOOO!"

Rick started to chuckle and then started to shush her.

"Are you coming back?" Beth asked before she got interrupted by Eliza.

"Oh my god! It's kicking in!"

"Beth, I gotta go, weird shits about to go down!" and he hung up leaving beth speechless as she listened to the long beep of the phone being hung up.

Rick was starting to feel the effects too

"come on! let's enjoy it, l-let's just land on the nearest planet and experience shit!"


End file.
